Team 1 Couples and a Date Night!
by pink callily
Summary: Team 1 discuses date nights during their day to day. The long standing couples of team 1 give advice to Sam and Jules now that they are out in the open and approved. Hopefully light and fun that is the goal. T to be but there is really now language or Adult content inappropriate for younger readers. I will change this warning as need. Sam/Jules, Wordy/Shelly, Greg/Marina, Ed/Soph
1. Chapter 1

SRU Couples and a Date Night!

**Okay so I am still working on another FanFic but this seems to intrude on it so I will start this one as well. Bear with me PLEASE! I don't know where this is going completely yet so no guarantees on how many chapters any suggestions would be great! This is seeming more a Jam fic with the support of their married and date co-workers**

Ed L/ Sofie L, Sam B/ Jules C., Wordy/ Shelly W, Greg P./ Marina

Date night was not something that was a constant at the SRU but with all relationships in the open now group dates where the conversation between the couples who saw each other everyday.

Jules started it this morning at workout. "Hey you know we all have talked about getting together for a big date night, what do you guys think about tomorrow tonight we are all off shift."

"Sofie was all for that she was excited just to have a date night! With the baby and work it is hard to find the time." Ed was on board

"What about Us! Raf and I don't have girlfriends are we invited?" Spike jokes

"Invited to what?" asks Greg

"Date Night" choruses the group

A non committal groan comes from Sam as he walks into the weight room.

"I thought we had decided to take this slowly when we talked about a group date night? You do remember how rowdy we tend to get right? No sense in getting band from our favorite watering hole"

"Oh Sam you think you are taking me out to the Goose for a date night?" Jules comments

"Sof would kill me man! We have to actually make an effort here."

"Marina would not take kindly to our one night out with everyone to be in the bar we all haunt to unwind"

These comments from his team mates have Sam thinking and planning.

"So…." Sam Starts "What are we thinking?"

"Well we could go to the dinner but anyone know of a classy place that is not to classy?" Ed comments

While his team mates are contemplating a good place to go Spike just watches knowing he has the solution. He smirks at this thought, he has the solution, he never has the solution at work he leave that to the snipers on the team.

Letting them squirm Jules just laughs silently. Since becoming part of the "other half" of a Team one officer, meaning the girl of the relationship, unbeknownst to her colleges she had become great friends with the other women of Team One. This was going to be a great story for Tea and coffee on one of her off days. She now had a standing coffee date with Sophie, Shelly, and Marina they treated her like one of the spouses but also as a way to make sure their husbands were actually okay. At first she was apprehensive about that part but they respected her hesitation and never pushed if she wanted to keep it private. Being drawn back to the conversation by Raf and Spike, she really started laughing at the antics of the only 2 single team mates left.

"We could give them suggestions right?" Raf says

"What and give away our secrets?!" exclaims Spike

"Well isn't that what team mates are for?" questions Raf

"Weeeelllll Okay if you think so." Spike wines

"Spike I am not taking Sophie to a strip bar so thanks but no thanks." Ed is laughing at the faked outraged look on Spikes face.

"I would never…."

"Of course you would Spike!" states Sam

Greg is just chuckling and staying out of it. He and Marina had just started dating and he had brought her to the picnic but a more intimate date night with his team was not where he thought they should be, but he did know about her coffee date with the other wives and in Jules case significant other of the team mates made him acquiesce.

All comments where halted when Winnie's voice came over the loud speaker. "Hot Call Team 1 Gear Up! Shots Fired at Nathan Phillips Square! Unies say distraught medium height female 18-20 subject escalating."

Team 1 gears up and heads out in 3 SUV formation. On head sets the conversation has turned from one of teasing and excitement to serious and determined.

Determined to bring everyone home in one piece

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who R&R**

**I own nothing**

Ch.2

Everyone made it safely back to HQ from a successful negotiation. A woman who was struggling with post partum psychosis was having a difficult time coming to terms with the loss of her little boy. Having taken another young mother and her infant hostage after seeing them at the Ice Rink pushed her into a panic driven rage to save her baby.

_Sergeant Parker headed negotiations and Constable Callaghan seconded. Constable __Rousseau__to cover Parker and Callaghan. _

_Sierra 1 Constable Lane, Sierra 2 Constable Braddock. Constable Scarlatti to man information and mange all communication from command truck._

Reading the beginning of the transcripts Greg rubs his head in frustration, all he wanted to do was go home, unwind and watch the game.

"Serge, hey I thought we were going to finish paperwork tomorrow?" Raf comments as he heads passed the briefing room.

"Yeah, I was but I figured it would be best since we all have end of shift tomorrow."

"Well don't you and the rest of the team have date night tomorrow night as well?"

"who knows, none of us have had the time to make reservation to anywhere, with the size of our group we would need to at least let them know we are coming."

"You know Spike and I were talking and we would be willing to watch all the kids at a central location. Spike also had a suggestion on a place if you are all interested?"

Greg looked up from his paperwork to see that Raf was serious about his offer.

"That would be great!"

"Alright I will give Spike a call on my way home and let him know."

"Thanks Raf, good night."

The next morning all of Team 1 was in the process of getting the ready for their last shift for this rotation. The guys were in the dressing room when Raff and Spike got their male teammates attention.

"Okay so Raff said he talked to Serge, We are offering babysitting to those with kids. We also have a surprise, well I do. You all know that I have a friend who owns a restaurant right? Well I got him to reserve the upper loft for everyone. I figured it would be a great surprise for the girls. Sam since Jules works here and you have a hard time even surprising her with birthday presents here I wanted to tell all of you in the locker room."

"So what Spike didn't say was that your reservations are at REDS Wine Tavern." Raf says.

All the guys except for Raf and Spike start talking at once.

"How did….." Ed

"You got reservations where…..?" Greg asked Shocked

"Jules has said it was impossible to get…." Sam stated

"Yep I said it right REDS Wine Tavern. Oh and don't forget to remind Wordy we included him and Shelley in this outing." Raf commented

The shocked silence continued as everyone filed out of the locker rooms.

Winnie and Jules were at the front desk talking, as the guys filed by Winnie asked Jules. "Was that weird or what? I don't think I have ever not heard them before I have seen them." Jules didn't comment she was watching Sam his face was one of disbelief and gratitude, something was up.

"Winnie can you dig for me?"

"Absolutely I will see what I can find."

"Thanks, going to briefing let me know what you find."

As Jules walked into the briefing room all the whispered conversation stopped; Eyebrows raised she found her seat and turned to look at Sam.

He refused to meet her eyes for fear giving away his excitement. He had an Idea that he wanted to run by the guys but hadn't had enough time in the locker room.

"Soooooo…..What's going on?" Jules asked

"What do you mean?" Asks Spike

"Ummmm usually we can heard you guys long before we see you. So what's with the silent as a mouse routine?"

"oh you know family secrets" Greg says

Jules is interrupted by Winnie

"Team 1 Hot Call! Suit Up"

So much for a slow day!

**Okay so the restaurant is an actual place in Toronto I Googled for restaurants and found REDS Wine Tavern to be open in Sept. I liked the web page and chose it for this setting. Other than that any and all descriptions are my own. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay hope you like it let me know!**

**I own NOTHING!**

Ch3

7 hours later Team 1 drags in from talking a Father off a bridge after his release from the hospital and the loss of his wife and two girls.

"Debrief over Jules see you for Date night!" Greg dismisses Jules. As the guys walk to their locker room Greg reminds them. "I know we all have nicer cloths so dress well and those who need to get their girls …" He looks at Sam who grins because his girl is on the other side of the hallway meaning he has more time with her without the team. "…and get to REDS by 8."

"All kids that need the Raff and Spike sitting service will congregate at the Lane residence since that is where the smallest one needs to stay." Commands Spike

While the guys were changing Sam was thinking and his insecurities were coming through. Thinking now that all was in the open he could ask for advice like he would have before if he had been dating someone not on his SRU team.

"I have something to run by you guys. No more secrets means I can ask you if this is a good idea or not right?" Sam was the first to break the silence.

All eyes were on Sam after this. Everyone looked a Greg to see how he would respond.

"Well, sure if you need advise as friends." Greg says

Everyone relaxes after this since they were all taking the lead from Greg because this was new territory for everyone.

"I'm ready to move my relationship with Jules up a notch, but don't want to rush anything. Would asking her to move in with me be to fast or to slow?" Sam's uncertainty in this area showed. He had never dated a girl like Jules, independent, strong, his sexy sniper chick.

The silence that greeted this question made Sam look up.

The looks on everyone faces were somewhat different.

Greg was worried of course a more intimate living arraignment could compromise their performance, but they had proven themselves over and over.

Ed face held a mask, as he was struggling with this, even though he backed up Greg with Dr. Toth, he worried that Sam and Jules would do exactly what Toth was worried about. They had proven him wrong over and over again but he still struggled with this rule being broken.

Spike was Happy for his friends in the way Spike was always happy.

Raff being newer to the team he was not really feeling right about voicing an opinion he had never questioned weather Sam or Jules would risk their lives for each other, they would do that for anyone on the team. Just because they were closer to each other had not changed that fact. They would all risk their lives for each other that was what a team/family do.

"Well you know what Toth and the commander want. As long as you stay professional on the job you are all clear." Greg replies

"I know that but as a friend you all know her, have known her longer that I have how do I bring this up without her thinking I'm trying to be there all the time to protect her? I know who she is but I don't think she know that…"

The confusion on everyone's face except Ed was telling. No one knew how to respond.

Ed decided that being a friend superseded his don't break the rules rule.

"Sam, you know her. Why the sudden uncertainty?" Ed asks

"I was going to ask her to marry me but I want to do it at her pace and not push her to hard." Sam mumbles

"Sam what else are you worried about?" Greg asked

"Nothing Boss….Oh alright making a mistake and having a repeat of our break up. I worry I might make a wrong step and lose her again."

"Ok you know that she is my best friend and we talk about almost everything. Sam she used to talk about missing her boyfriend she never named names but I had to listen to the pain and heart break. She was given an all clear by her Bosses Boss to be able to stay with you. She won't give you up easily." Spike said.

Sam stared at Spike never thinking Jules had suffered like what Spike suggested.

"Just be yourself Sam she loves you." Raff felt the need to comment

"Yeah….."

Packing up and heading to his bike Sam was thinking. Maybe his worry was for nothing.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it sorry it has been so long since I posted.**

**I don't own anything!**

Ch4

Not seeing Jules by his bike Sam started it and headed home, knowing she would be at his apartment waiting.

Walking into his apartment Sam noticed that half of the stuff in his apartment belonged to Jules.

"Hey Sam" came her welcome response

"Hey Jules, Sweetheart can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"What would you say to moving?"

Surprise Jules hesitated then asked

"where would we be moving?"

The "we" in the question lifted his heart.

"well I noticed about 50% of the stuff here belongs to you and it's the same way at your place. What do you say to putting it all in one place?"

Jules was floored, she was excited, she was ready for a move in their relationship she just didn't know how fast they should go.

"Well where would we move? I have put a lot of time into my house and so have you. Really you have put in as much as I have."

Sam was surprised that this was where her thoughts went. He always thought of her house as theirs in his mind that was where they grew together, were they could be with out restrictions.

Jules continued "I always thought of it as ours, even after we broke up the first time it was ours. We built it."

"Jules, is that what you want? Home for me is where you are, I want you to be sure."

"I feel the same, but our home is where we learned about each other we have memories there. I want to live there with you."

"So moving in together is an acceptable move for us?"

The uncertainty in Sam's voice makes Jules frown.

"Sam ARE you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Jules I don't want to push you faster than you are ready, I want to move forward but I won't lose you again." Sam whispered the last part

Jules heart constricted she didn't realize the insecurities that Sam had about them. She knew that with everything there were some but him being unsure about her broke her heart.

"Sam…." She whispered "…I won't lose you again. I would transfer before giving you up. I did it once and was barely living when I did, You are my heart and my life."

"Jules…" Sam chokes out gathering her up in his arms. Holding her close always makes him feel whole. Placing kisses on her hair and moving down the side of her face buzzing her cheek as he went. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips first, running his tong across her lips asking permission for access.

Jules gasps when Sam hugs her close, sighing when he starts kissing her. When he runs his tong over her lips she opens in submission knowing Sam would take care of her. Making love to Sam was an experience that surpassed everything she had ever experienced. It was the one thing that made her forget everything but Her and Sam.

Sam was kissing Jules moving from her mouth to her neck across her chest when Jules phone rang.

Groaning Jules grabbed her phone "Callaghan…"

"Hi, Winnie yeah you found out what was going on? REALLY!? Yes I will defiantly tell him that the next time he has to make it an open invitation." Jules was laughing

Sam was watching Jules with a frown. All the sudden a dawning light enters his eyes and she starts to shake his head.

"Yeah Winnie Ill let you know. Talk to you later bye."

"Jules you know what surprises are RIGHT?!" Sam asks in a disgruntled voice

"Sam you should know by now that I have CI's everywhere. Winnie wants to know how Spike got a whole floor at REDS reserved on such short notice."

"So how am I suppose to surprise you when I ask you to marry me? Hummmm… I can't keep secrets anywhere." Sam muses

Jules is shocked Sam had been thinking about asking her to marry him?

"You were thinking about asking me to marry you?"

"Jules I would marry you and move in but I told you it would be at you pace I won't push."

"Yes! Sam Yes!"

"Wait WHAT? Jules Yes What?"

"I'll marry you…..If you want, I'm not losing you and I want a full life with you."

Sam was stunned. Never one to miss an opportunity though to try and surprise her

"Jules let go slow okay I want to make sure no one can cause problems if we marry."

Sam already knowing the answers to the concerns since he had run them by Commander Halloran during his meeting after the commander's final decision, Sam is going to take the chance to surprise her if he can.

"Jules we need to get changed and go we have Date night with everyone." Sam says

Hurt, Jules see his hesitation as his lack of trust in her and their relationship.

"Okay Sam." Heading to the shower with a slight slump to her shoulders, she turns

"Oh and Sam, I'm sorry about REDS it just a habit of mine to keep tabs on what's going on" Jules walks out of the living room up the hallway to the bathroom.

Sam knows she is upset. Making the call he needs to make while he knows she is busy

"Spike hey man can you do me a huge favor! You have to promise to keep you mouth shut though!"

"Yeah Yeah this time you have to do it. I need you to pick something up and drop it off at the restaurant tonight."

"No I will have it ready for pick up. I have tow family heirlooms that my grandmother gave me. I need you to pick it up from Tiffany's in the Toranto-Yorkdale Shopping Centre"

"Yes Spike. NO! you can't tell anyone even Raff. I want it to be a surprise."

"Spike if you must have a live feed for that part then fine have your friend call you so you can patch into the video cameras then."

"Please don't say anything I actually might be able to surprise her this time. Yeah bye Spike. Thanks buddy."

"Oh and Winnie wants to know how you got those reservations She found out and told Jules."

"Yeah man I think it would be a good Idea to see if there are listening devices planted somewhere." Sam chuckles to himself knowing Spike will be focused now of finding out how Winnie found out.

Excited now Sam heads upstairs to get ready, he had plans to complete tonight.

**Okay I am not mean I am just trying to give Sam an edge. I am an independent woman (not like our Jules) and I know my husband get frustrated by my overbearing personality sometimes. I was sent to the dump to unload the truck to throw me off when he proposed so I feel for Jules but at least it is not trash!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**A/N: Okay so I did some research and I know Jules is supposed to be a simple girl but I saw this and though that it was perfect. She is after all a sniper.**

Spike was sure he was going to pass out when he got a look at that "Heirlooms" he was picking up. If all Sam had done was refurbished them in there original settings it was easy to see why he would not change anything. Just clean it and make sure the settings were solid..

Going to REDS Spike talked with Jorge the owner and Jeff the manager about the camera idea Jorge just laughed at Spike.

"Spike my friend! You need to be here for this, why not bring Natalie you know how much she loves it here." Jorge reminds Spike

"Jorge, Sam is her brother and we have been keeping quiet because we want to be sure before we cause him to have a panic attack about his best friend and his sister."

"Okay, Okay! So why are you here then? I have a menu already for them special."

"I am dropping the surprise off for you to put in your safe until desert. I need you to keep it safe till you can talk to Sam."

"May I see?"

Spike looks around making sure no one he knows is with in peeking range, cause as of this evening after his talk with Sam he has been trying to figure out who Jules CI's could be.

"Spike is that a Tiffany's box!?"

"Yeah you see why I need it in the safe? It's a family heirloom that has just been reset."

"Spike I can't keep that in my safe what if something happened. No! I will not do it I am sorry man."

"That's okay I figured you would say that when I got a look at it. Let me make a few phone calls and see if we can make some different arraignments."

His first call was to Raff

"Hey Sam, Jorge wont hold the surprise for Jules in his safe, he says its not safe to have that quality of item in his restaurant he doesn't have enough liability."

"Yeah I can give it to Ed if you want."

"You know he won't say anything and I'll tell him not to tell Sophie."

"Alright good luck man, hope you get the results you are expecting."

"Okay Jorge I talked to Sam and all you need are the instructions Sam gave you and when Ed gets here you will have the final touch."

"That's great Spike thanks I know its inconvenient but I just can't risk it going missing."

"No worries, Hey I gotta go I am on Child care duty tonight!"

Spike reaches the Lane house and txt Ed.

Spike: _Hey, meet me on the street. Have a favor I need you to do for Sam._

Ed:_ Be there shortly _

Spike_: DO NOT LET SOPHIE KNOW _

Ed_: Why?_

Spike_: Ill explain when you get out here._

Ed dressed in a black button down long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans, sneaks out of his back gate, hustling over the big lilac bush on the corner of his yard where spike has parked his car.

"Spike what's with the 007 stuff?"

"Well considering that Winnie was able to find out where I got reservations for tonight and the only people I told were you and the guys. I think I'm justified in my actions especially with this surprise."

"Your paranoia knows no limits Spike" Ed chuckles "SO Spike what I this thing I'm suppose to take with me tonight?"

Spike pulls out one of the light blue boxes with white ribbon. Not saying anything, but waiting for Ed to close his mouth.

"Is that box from where I think it is? Spike this favor it's for Sam?" Ed looked at Spike incredulously

"Yes, Ed the favor is for Sam."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I do and it is amazing. Sam said it was a heirloom given to him by his grandmother."

"I want to see this, Sam comes from an old military family, I can't wait to see this."

Ed gently lifts the lid to get a look at the heirloom. Whistling he puts the lid back on knowing he will have to sneak it back in and then out again he doesn't want to drop it in all the movement.

Ed Looks at Spike

"She is going to love it, this is so Jules. She might be a badass but she loves nice things and this is a great way for Sam to show her that she can be tough and girly at the same time without being self conscious." Spike says

"Spike I think she is going to love it, but man I don't know, I don't think she will expect something like this."

"I think its perfect you have to give him props for this."

"We will see, have EMS on standby though, just in case."

Spike smirks and wishes he would be in the room, oh well he will just have to settle with hacking the security cameras.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Dinner has been served in the loft at a round table surrounded by twinkling lights draped from exposed raw beams and post. Everyone is loving the filet minion with avocado salsa. The guys are not so sure about the pureed turnips with butter and a Cajun spice. It was good but it wasn't potatoes. To top off the meal there was freshly made sour dough rolls.

Because of the different drinking requirements Spike had requested non alcoholic beverages unless asked for during dinner.

The conversation was family and work the two things they all could talk about and hold their own. The servers cam and went conversations found its way to family antics and then rookie pranks.

Jorge Entered announcing "Ladies and Gentlemen I have a surprise for all of you in the spirit of Date Night for your Team I asked a favor of a group that usually plays for special occasions here."

"Introducing Free Flowing Sound"

Walking into the room was a gorgeous lady who walked to the piano in the corner. Fallowed by a man with a guitar, a lady with a flute and finally a lady with a violin.

"You are all welcome to dance if you wish or you can just enjoy. My staff will be clearing away your dinner and bringing out you desert plates. Please enjoy." Jorge states

"I'm going to hit the bathroom, be right back. Then you get to Dance with me." Sam says to Jules

Spike watches Sam leave and just smiles. "Hey Raff I'm in!" hacking is total cake!

Sam walks up to Jorge "Jorge I want to thank you for working with me on this little surprise. I know you made this special for us and the extra was great. The guys and  
I appreciate all the effort you put into it."

Heading back into the room to dance with Jules he is waylaid by Sophie and Shelly.

"Sam what are you up to?" Sophie asks

"Nothing Sophie just thanking Jorge for such a wonderful time."

Looking into his sky blue eyes Shelley could see why Jules was so caught up in him.

"Okay Sam, no more surprises right? I know you and the boys this is great but when do we see the shooting range?" Shelley asks knowing that was how most of her dates with Kevin ended before heading home.

"You to?" Asked Sophie

Sam chuckles and makes a hasty retreat to his sexy sniper chick. Who tonight is dresses in a knee length royal purple dress with silver shot through the material so that when she moves it catches the light.

"Jules would you like to dance?" Sam asks

"Sam…..you know I don't dance well"

That's okay having you in my arms is pleasure enough. Come on please."

Looking around she noticed that everyone is dancing. Well more or less swaying in one spot. They are all wrapped up in each other even Raff and Winnie which is interesting by itself.

"Okay Sam…."

Grabbing Jules in to his arms holding her close, most of the Team 1 couples are dancing and enjoying the music. Covert glances are sent towards the newest couple in the room, all enjoying the love they get to see between two people that they love.

Greg is heartened to see the love between his two colleges, knowing how hard the work to maintain their professionalism at work it is nice to see them relax and enjoy each other. Turning back to Marina, Greg pulls her into a slow sway whispering conversation as the enjoy the music.

Jorge walks in and see everyone dancing smiling he hopes this will be a regular thing.

**Have I confused you guys yet? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you are still with me.**

**Ch.7**

Dancing was an amazing experience especially when you get to do it with someone you love.

As Jorge and his people replace dinner with desert plates.

The couples of Team 1 head to their seats for desert.

Having gotten a heads up from Jorge Spike and Raff are watching the desert course while playing dress up with Wordy's girls.

"Spike you know if pictures of us in tiaras and make up ever get out we will never hear the end of it right?"

"Raff who is going to take a picture? No one here has a phone. Now stop complaining you are on watch while I get painted"

Unbeknownst to the two Ed's son has come home and is just outside the kitchen where they are with Wordy's girls. Grinning he snaps a Quick pic of his dad's teammates and send his dad a text with the pic attached.

_Thought you would enjoy this. You should also know Spike hacked the security cams to watch the surprise."_

The incoming text only draws Sophie's attention, so Ed discreetly looks at the text then uploads the picture.

Taking a drink while he waits he chokes on his soda when he finally gets a look at Raff and Spike.

"Ed are you okay?" Whispers Sophie

"Ummm…." His non committal grunt was half laugh half groan.

"Ed what is it?"

Ed tips his phone to show Sophie what he is trying not to laugh at.

Sophie chokes back a laugh at what she sees, drawing Shelley's attention

"The cream cheese in Donna's uniform was the best! We let her settle in thinking she would get a pass on the prank! Nah! We never pass up a prank. It was Spikes Idea." Says Ed

"What did you do to Sam?" Natalie asks

The whole team chuckles.

"Well which time? I mean you could kinda count when we all pulled out guns on him." Jules smirks

Shelley looks like she doesn't now if she should believe her Jules or not, looking at Sam for conformation she breaks into a grin.

"That was when he called you a sexy sniper chick right! Ed told me about that then. Couldn't get him to shut up about it either he thought it was so funny. Made his day after all the questions he had been through." Sophie loves the red stained faces of her friends.

"Oh well you would have to also count the time Ed sent him on a coffee run after treating it like a tactical plan…." Laughs Greg "….made him go get coffee for any who wanted it."

Sam was laughing with his team remembering how far he had come.

Looking over at the plate that was in front of Jules he noticed she was about to uncover her surprise.

"Hey! Jules…..?" Sophie

"what is that!" Shelly

Both speaking at the same time.

Looking down Jules sees a Light blue box; looking at Sophie and Shelly she goes wide eyed. Both ladies recognize the box, only on one occasion had ether ever received anything in that box. Sophie received a watch from her grandmother when she passed and Shelley had done something very similar for her wedding rings that Sam had done, reset a family ring for her personal use. Jules jerked her eyes to Sam who was watching with anticipation. All the male observers had stopped eating to see what was in the VERY recognizable blue box. Opening the box Jules sees a hand tooled leather case holding a handful of rifle rounds.

Jerking her eye up to Sam she see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Lets finish Desert and we can go test it out."

"Test out what?"

"Your surprise it is at the range."

Shelley and Sophie roll their eyes they new they would end up there eventually.

**Okay I hope its not to expected but I couldn't help it after the comment above about ending up at the shooting range.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

All the couples were extremely interested in the gift given to Jules by Sam, they were witnessing an intimate moment, a moment that until recently they had not been allowed to be apart of.

At the range there were two boxes. On was new and one was hand carved and old.

Sam walked over to the new case.

"Okay I know this was just supposed to be a regular date night but when have we ever had one of those? So I wanted all of you to be apart of the biggest gift I have given Jules ever. I want our family to be present. We all know her love of guns and you all know the story that brought me here. What you don't know is Jules and I have talk a lot about shooting this gun and it has become kind of an inside joke. One I greatly appreciate because it was also a running joke I had with….."

Choked up for a second Sam clears his throat, as Jules places a supporting hand on Sam. Knowing where this is going.

"Matt. It has helped me move on from most of the guilt, so in thank you I am giving into one of her challenges."

Jules was so excited she let out a whoop.

Opening the case in it is a 50 Cal sniper rifle. The guys are all over it in a second but soon pushed out of the way by Jules.

"Set it up! Lets see who shoots faster and more accurate!"

Everyone laughs because not so long ago they had ragged on Sam about his shooting looking like shot gun spray.

After and hour of shooting everyone is ready to leave. Greg asks about the wooden case.

"Sam we have all admired it over the last hour, the intricate hand carved case is enough for all of us to be very curious."

Sam knows that to try and keep it quiet for a while longer is not an option so….

"okay lets compare and get the important stuff out of the way. Boss who won?"

Greg smirking looks at the sheet "Have you to been practicing together for a while of book? This looks like both shots are only off center by a quarter of an inch. On is high left and the other is center right. I would say it's a tie."

Sam and Jules just laugh, Ed and Greg just shake their heads, Wordy is to engrossed in the wood and its carvings.

Wordy is looking at the case when he sees the date. He sucks in a breath drawing everyone's attention.

"Sam this is from Europe like 18th century. What is in here?" Wordy asks

"So we have a tradition in my family, Jules there is a letter in that case for you."

Reaching into his pocket he produces a key for her to use.

Jules puzzled opens the case. In side is a mahogany carved rifle with intricate silver inlay. A beautiful gun.

On top of this gun is a letter written on velum.

_If you are reading this letter then you are involved with one of the most brilliant young men to walk the earth. Yes I might be slightly biased but Sam is my boy. _

_The tradition in the Braddock family is that when the male heir (yes I said heir) finds a woman who is his equal in all ways he presents this rifle to her. This rifle was given to the first Mrs. Braddock or Lady back then. This tradition has been handed down for over 150 years. Our men are strong and stubborn and require a woman who can keep pace and put them in their place when need be. The biggest thing these men need though is a strong woman with a big heart. _

_Like I said if you are reading this he has chosen you as his soul mate and loves you with all his being._

_Good luck to you my dear as I know what it is like to be married to a Braddock man and raise one._

_P.S. There is a hidden compartment under the right corner inlay. Inside is something you will want. _

_Waiting with great impatience to meet the woman who has made Sam happy_

_~ Andrea Braddock_

**Of course I stopped it here I actually do hate cliffhangers but only when Im reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait sever health issues have kept me away from my computer.**

Ch 9.

Jules finished the note and looked at Sam. Was this what she thought it was? Could he really do this now?

Just as she is reaching for the hidden compartment someone's phone rings.

"Wait! I need to get this but I don't want to miss this."

Sophie turns to take the call.

"Spike is everyone okay?"

"SPIKE! You scared me; no I will not, NO you can't do that!"

The one sided conversation is interesting and has most everyone's attention. All but Sam and Jules until they hear

"Spike you will not hack into the camera system!"

This is so unexpected that they all laugh.

Sam has an idea.

"Sophie can you Skype on that phone?"

"Oh Sam you are a genius!"

"Don't fill his head with that kind of compliment! It will take 3 or 4 work outs to fix that!" Ed jokes

"Spike, send a Skype Call from the computer to the phone."

"Okay see you in a few."

Sophie hung up the call and waited not a half second later the call came in.

Opening the Call Sophie got the first look at Raff and Spike. Choking back a laugh she set the camera towards the wooden gun case. Waving everyone towards the case she makes sure Spike and Raff can see everything.

"Okay now that everyone is here can I open this?" Jules asks nervously

"Yes!" the group chorus

Laughing Jules turns around and reopens the case

Inside the compartment is another blue box. Opening it Jules catches her breath.

There nestled in the velvet is a white gold ring, diamond chips going about a quarter of the way down the dainty band. The setting on the top is intricately decorated with scroll edged on the top with diamond chips. Set inside surrounded by the glittering chips in a bright green emerald stone.

Turning to look at where Sam had been she has to look down to see his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"Julianna Callaghan will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes"

While everyone in the room is clapping Spike and Raff are shouting their congratulations.

Sophie remembers the scene on the phone when she opened the Skype call. Motioning to Shelley to take a look, Shelley snorts a laugh.

Not wanting to draw attention away from the happy couple Sophie and Shelley say goodbye to Spike and Raff. Shelley and Sophie discreetly send txt to their oldest children requesting video or at least pictures of the two SRU sitters.

Date nights for the Team become a tradition but so far nothing has topped the nigh Sam Proposed and gave her a lesson with a 50 cal. The women of the SRU continue to gossip and keep tabs on the men. They have a secret now though and its Jules turn to give the surprise.

**So Im not sure weather to continue as one fic or break it up into 2. Suggestions?**


End file.
